


Just This One

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A memory unraveled. Brief drabble, shamelessly inspired by <i>Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind</i>. <b><a href="http://ourlivesareweird.tumblr.com/post/60272650097/fic-just-this-one-pairing-kurt-blaine">Reblog on Tumblr!</a></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This One

  


_Please let me keep this memory._

The amber blanket was Kurt's favorite, as far as Blaine could tell. It bathed both of them in warm golds and burnt orange, breathing life into them even after the most exhausting of days. Blaine remembered Kurt telling him, once, that he liked the way the light painted both of their eyes the same color.

Nestled in sheets, Blaine ached for the icy blue of Kurt's eyes, but could not deny the comfort of their tangled limbs and quietly shared breath.

"Blaine?"

"Yes, Kurt?"

"Am I strong?"

Blaine's hand came to a pause, resting on Kurt's cheek. He frowned, not sure that he'd heard Kurt correctly — nodded, even though it felt ridiculous.

"As a kid, I was convinced I wasn't. It's hard to imagine why I still get so worked up over this," murmured Kurt, eyes suddenly bright as he laid a hand on top of Blaine's. "Sometimes I think people don't understand how lonely it is to be a kid. Feeling like you don't matter. I was eight, and my mother had just passed away. Dad worked hard to make ends meet, cooked the meals, took care of the family."

There was a shudder in the distance, creaking right through the heart of the beams surrounding the room.

"I had these bowties that my mother would put on for me. She said that they made me look like a big boy, courageous and strong. Dad forgot to tie them for me after she passed away, and I didn't want to say anything, so every morning, I went to my mother's powder room and I stood in front of her dresser. I tried to remember how she did it, and I would look into her mirror and say to myself: be strong. Don't cry.  _Be strong._ "

Blaine felt Kurt shiver and reached up, brushing away some errant strands of hair with a gentle touch.

"It felt like if I could do this one thing that I needed my mother for in the past, then that would mean I was strong enough to get by without her."

Their gazes locked briefly before Kurt's expression melted into a smile, tremulous and uncertain, and Blaine couldn't hold back from reaching out to cup Kurt's jaw. Captured that smile with his lips.

"You're strong," he whispered.

"Blaine. Don't ever leave me."

He littered more kisses, _you're strong, you're strong_ , speckling them over Kurt's high cheekbones, then against the gentle flutter by his temple. But the sheets tugged underneath the weight of his palms, slipping away, no amount of pull enough to keep them there.

If his heart wasn't fractured enough before, it certainly was now.

_Please let me keep this memory._ _Just this one._


End file.
